


Hello again: Drift and the Wreckers

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Drift/Ratchet stories [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking place after the first Drift miniseries, Spotlight: Drift. We have a bit of canon divergence. There will be an alternate ending at the end so I can keep the story canon-ish or at least to OUR canon. :)</p><p>Callista is thedragonfly's own OC, bonded to Springer. She goes along with the team at times, usually not on the dangerous missions, but as backup/support. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after the first Drift miniseries, Spotlight: Drift. We have a bit of canon divergence. There will be an alternate ending at the end so I can keep the story canon-ish or at least to OUR canon. :)
> 
> Callista is thedragonfly's own OC, bonded to Springer. She goes along with the team at times, usually not on the dangerous missions, but as backup/support. :)

Drift left the Trion in his small ship. He had felt a sense of peace and unity working with the Wreckers for that short stint to get rid of Turmoil and free the Autobots on his old ship. Plus he managed to save Perceptor and the medics said the scientist would make a full recovery. Perceptor, heh, the scientist was an interesting fellow.

He turned to his console and set a course, away from New Crystal City and towards well, he didn’t know where exactly. He had atonement to make up, so anywhere there were Decepticons would do.

He engaged the autopilot and moved to the back half of his small shuttle. 

Lockdown looked up hearing the tracker notify him of someone coming in range. "Deadlock, hmm," he said and set his shuttle on a course to follow the traitor. He waited till the shuttle was in range and locked on the tractor beam to pull the shuttle on board.

Drift heard the proximity sensor going off and ran into the cockpit of his shuttle. His optics grew wide as he saw the tractor beam. “Frag! Lockdown...” he cursed himself for leaving the cockpit and tried to send off an SOS back to the Trion, not sure if anyone on the ship would hear it or even care about him. 

Knowing the Trion wouldn’t have enough time to rescue him even if they did get it in time, Drift tried to fire the lasers on his shuttle to sever the tractor beam to no avail. He growled in frustration and tried to steel himself for whatever would happen to him once Lockdown got his shuttle aboard.

As soon as the shuttle was aboard, lockdown headed down to deal with the stray. "Deadlock," he called.

“My name is **Drift** ,” the mech growled, correcting Lockdown on his name as he pulled out his short swords.

"Your name is Deadlock if I say it is," Lockdown said sending a small group of drones to attack Drift.

Drift sliced the heads of the drones off, kicking their headless frames to the floor. “Are you just going to send your drones after me, Lockdown?” he asked.

"Let's see how rusty you are Deadlock," Lockdown said grinning. "Besides it is nice to toy with one’s prey before the DJD get their hands on it."

“The DJD? I made it onto their list, did I?” Drift grinned, getting his swords ready for another attack.

"You left, deserter and I should perhaps say traitor," Lockdown said hitting another button for the lasers to begin.

Drift managed to avoid most of the laser, deflecting him with the swords as he did some fancy pedework to try to get closer to Lockdown.

Lockdown frowned and aimed the harpoon arming the shocker and fired, it would be enough to knock him out so Lockdown could restrain him and start on the true fun. The harpoon hit Drift/Deadlock in the back shocking him till he fell to the floor unconscious. Lockdown quickly locked him in cell putting on the chains to hold him, and removing the swords to the locker and then kicked the mech. "Wake up, Deadlock."

* * *

Callista was sitting at the comm on the Trion when the SOS came through. She flicked her wings on the chair, “I’ve got an incoming SOS. Looks like it’s from Drift’s shuttle,” she announced.

Springer came up looking at the image. "Looks like he ran into an old acquaintance," he said. "Guess we go and help him out."

Callista looked up at her mate, “I’d like to help out, if I can,” she said.

"Sure," Springer said plotting the course to rescue Drift.

 _::Want to run it past Kup?::_ Callista asked Springer over their bond, not wanting to get him in trouble.

 _::Yeah good idea,::_ Springer said. He headed back to go tell Kup.

Kup was sitting back and relaxing for a bit after the events with Turmoil and his team. It was actually his turn to watch over Perceptor as the mech’s autorepair worked. He saw Springer approaching the back and lifted an optic ridge, “What is it, lad?” he asked quietly.

"Looks like one of the Cons caught up with Drift. We gonna help him?" Springer asked.

“Who is it?” Kup asked, chewing on his cy-gar. He already knew mostly what his own answer would be, he wanted to see what Springer thought of it.

"Looks like Lockdown," Springer said.

“He’ll turn Drift over to the DJD...” Kup said.

"Yup," Springer said. 

Kup looked over the triple-changer, trying to guess what was going through his processor. He was going to be the Wrecker’s next leader, eventually. “What do you think we should do, lad?” he asked.

"I think we should lend him a hand, he helped rescue Percy," Springer said.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Kup said, standing up. “Get what and who you need for this. I’m letting you run the rescue mission.” He pulled the thermoblanket up over Perceptor’s chassis, making sure the energon line didn’t get caught.

Springer frowned turning back to the cockpit, thinking. He was kind of surprised Kup was putting him in charge. He stopped at the closet to get a few explosives and weapons.

Callista stood up from the cockpit chair and went over to Kup. “I would like to assist on the mission, Kup. The others are recovering from the mission. I’m still fresh and well, I have some basic medical training as well.”

“I put Springer in charge, lass. It’s at his discretion,” Kup said.

 _::You're on the team, Callie,::_ Springer said looking up.

Callista walked over to Springer, letting him hand her some weapons from the store closet. He handed her her weapons with a smile.

Callista took the offered weapons and leaned in to kiss Springer on the cheek. “Thank you, love,” she said, subspacing them.

“Welcome,” he said grinning and standing up. He stowed the last of the explosives in his subspace.

Springer went to hit the button for the Trion to take the programmed in course ready to fire the ships blaster at Lockdown’s ship. He smiled, one shot a gap to get them on board that was all he figured and hit the fire button.

The shot hit and then burned the hole into Lockdown’s ship. “There’s our door,” Springer said moving the ship.

* * *

“I said wake up, Deadlock,” Lockdown said watching as the current ran through Deadlock’s frame again.

Drift shook like a leaf as the current went through his wrists and ankles. The metal rods, once pristine and shining now were covered in a glistening blue of Drift’s own energon. He groaned, and summoned the energy for speech, “Dr....ift....” he said, correcting Lockdown.

“And I thought you had learned your name is Deadlock. You are a Decepticon stray,” Lockdown said and looked around as the ship moved. “Slag. I’ll be back.” And left to find out what was going on.

‘Take your time,’ Drift thought as he shuttered his optics to conserve his strength.

Arriving in the cockpit Lockdown found what had happened. “So a rescue attempt, how touching,” he said picking up his blaster and sword to deal with his uninvited guests.

Springer stepped in glancing around, his blades in his hands. Then a shot went past him. “How nice of the Wreckers to try and rescue or is it capture Deadlock,” a voice said.

“He’s not one of you anymore, Lockdown,” Springer said turning from where the shot came and moving so Callista could get in safely.

Callista followed Springer and Kup through the corridors of Lockdown’s ship. _::Split up or stay together, love?::_ she asked Springer. _::Keep him busy, I can go down the back and find wherever he's keeping Drift.::_

 _::Yeah I’ll keep him busy you find Drift,::_ Springer said deflecting another of Lockdown’s shots.

Lockdown was kept busy by Springer and Kup. 

Callista turned around, her wings making a small draft as she headed down the back corridors. She palmed open doors, and blew the control panels on the locked doors. 

A few doors down the corridor, Callista pushed open one of the doors and saw the white and red mech, shackled to the wall. She couldn't hold back the gasp of surprise as she saw his state. “Drift....” she said, crossing the space quickly and trying to assess how he was secured to the wall. “It's Callista. I'm friendly; with the Wreckers.”

“Heard ya gasp,” Drift got out, opening an optic to confirm it was her and not his processor. “Springer’s mate.”

“Yes Springer’s mate,” Callista confirmed. “I'll try to make this gentle but quick,” she said, looking for the source of the electrical current to shut it off. She spotted it in a corner and sliced the cords clean through with her small sword.

The current running through Drift ended abruptly. Drift smiled slightly in relief. “Thank… you,” he said. He assessed his systems now that the current was off.

Callista walked back over to him and pulled out the stakes from his ankles first, tossing them aside. Drift gasped as the stakes were removed. “Not sure ...can stand,” he said.

“I know...” Callista said. “Lean against me when I get the other stakes out. I can carry you to our ship.” ::I've almost got him free, love,:: she told Springer over the bond.

Drift nodded his helm so close to shutting down. “Swords…” he said looking around for the locker.

Callista growled slightly impatiently, ‘Can't swords be replaced?’ she thought, not knowing the importance of his Great Sword. She saw it in the corner and grabbed the three swords, his short swords fit in her subspace, but the Great Sword.... she looked to find a way to clip it between her wings so she could still carry Drift. “Got ‘em...” she said returning to him.

“Thank you,” Drift said giving her a relieved smile.

Callista pulled the stake from Drift’s left wrist first, Drift leaned on her. 

Callista wrapped an arm around Drift as she pulled the other stake out. As soon as she dropped it to the floor, she scooped Drift up and hoisted him over her shoulder. Drift smiled a bit and moaned, trying to move his digits.

::I've got him,:: Callista said over a comm channel to both Springer and Kup. ::Heading back to the ship.::

::Good job, Callie. We’re almost done with Locky for now,:: Springer said kicking aside Lockdown’s blade.

Callista ran through Lockdown’s ship, through the lock into the Trion. “Clear the way. I need a free berth!” she called.

The Wreckers moved out of Callista’s way, Springer and Kup behind her. “Time to get out of here,” Springer said. “He's down but not offline.” He headed to the cockpit pulling the ship away and on a course back to Cybertron.

Callista set Drift on an empty berth and reached to the shelf above her helm for a medkit. Her hands shook as she tried to open it. 

Callista forced herself to remember her emergency field medicine as she finally opened the medkit. Stopping his bleeding was critical she remember as she slid her slender fingers down into the gaps near his wounds and tied off the energon lines. 

_::You’re doing fine, Callie,::_ Springer said sensing her nervousness. _::Glad we brought you along.::_

 _::Not much more I feel comfortable doing for him,::_ Callista said. _::He's not bleeding out now. I'll feel better when we get him back home. Ratchet will know what to do....::_ She knelt down beside Drift’s berth and watched him. “Rest, dear. We'll get you home and patched up...” she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Drift smiled, closing his optics to recharge and conserve his energy.


	2. Chapter 2

Springer guided the ship to land, Ratchet was standing by with a antigrav medberth, having been informed of his patients.

Callista stood up from where she had been watching over their patient, carefully picking Drift up off the berth and walking to the ship’s door with him. 

Kup opened the ship’s door and Callista walked outside when the ramp was down. She spotted Ratchet and walked over to him, gently setting Drift on the medberth. “I'll go back with you. I have some of his belongings,” she told Ratchet; not to mention that she was filthy, covered in Drift’s energon from carrying him.

“Right,” Ratchet said watching her then looked down at the patient who seemed somehow familiar. He searched his processor to try and figure it out.

“His name’s Drift,” Callista supplied. “Used to be Deadlock, I think I heard. He was captured by Lockdown, who was going to take him to the DJD.”

“Think I knew him before the war,” Ratchet said. “Thought I told you to get straightened out kid.”

“Ratch....?” Drift croaked, opening his optics, although they were dim.

“So you remember my name,” Ratchet said with a smile. Dim optics powered down again as Drift lost the fight to keep consciousness. “Let's get him to the clinic and I can fix him up.” He started off pushing the berth, hating to lose this handsome patient.

“Ah, if you transform, I can slide the berth inside your cargo area...” Callista offered.

“Right,” Ratchet said stepping back to transform and open up for her. Callista pushed the berth with Drift on it inside his cargo area. Ratchet closed the door and drove off for the clinic, turning on the lights and sirens.

At the clinic First Aid and a medical student pulled Drift out moving him to a medberth while Ratchet scanned him and got a few more pieces of equipment together.

The electrical current that had been running through Drift’s systems on Lockdown’s ship had wreaked havoc with his spark and its protective chamber. Whilst still unconscious, Drift grunted and gritted his dentae as his frame went rigid; his spark going into arrest.

First Aid frowned quickly working to open the mech’s chest plates and get at the spark and spark chamber. “We have to …” He stopped seeing all the damage. “Primus what was done?”

The medical student a femme of pink and purple frowned. “Ratchet,” she called her vocalizer shaking.

“Coming, coming,” Ratchet said putting down the few things and reached in with a cable. “Hopefully this will shock it back into its correct frequency. Could have told you not to touch him, Aid.”

“You didn’t,” came the reply. “But he was convulsing and still.”

Drift’s frame convulsed as his spark accepted the new spark frequency. His vents heaved, trying to pull cool air inside his overheated frame. Still he remained unconscious on the berth.

Ratchet vented a relieved sigh. “Take off the hand and pede armor so we can work on repairing the lines and wires. They’re going to be fried.” 

They quickly tried cutting the armor off, it could be replaced. Then Ratchet kicked them out to do the work himself.

Both somewhat complaining but leaving him as he quietly and quickly went to work. Done for the moment, Ratchet sat back to wait on the mech to recover somewhat.

Drift recharged through the night cycle, his autorepair working to continue the repairs Ratchet had begun on his system. In the morning, he woke groggily, sifting through the list of repairs done on him, and damage still being fixed. He forced the information to the side and brought his optics online. Wanting to see more than just a ceiling, he turned his helm with a groan and saw a blurry white-and-red boxy frame.

“Care to tell me what in the Pit happened to you?” Ratchet asked seeing his patient was awake. “Had to reset the frequency on your spark.”

Drift opened his mouth to try to answer and only got a hoarse croak out at first. He sent the command to reset his vocalizer and tried again. “-ockdown. Captured. Tortured,” he said. “D.J.D.”

“Ah I see,” Ratchet said. “So what you gonna do? Go back to them? Beg Megatron to forgive you?”

Drift shook his helm ‘no.’ “Left ‘Cons. Given ... second chance,” he said, referring to the time he spent with the Circle of Light and Wing.

“Ah good, good,” Ratchet said. “Though more like a third chance.”

Drift tried to turn onto his side and immediately regretted it, falling onto his back again with a groan. “‘m different now...” he said. “Wing. Circle.... Light. ‘Tonement for past...”

“Sore, I could get a few pillows to cushion your back or sedative,” Ratchet said.

“No drugs...” Drift said loudly. “I want to stay clean. I don’t want to go down that road again.” He shuddered as memories of the Dead End filled his processor.

“Alright, I’ll get some pillows and perhaps a blanket,” Ratchet said getting up and stretching then walked off for the supply closet. He came back lifting Drift carefully to position the pillows and lowered him back down. “I’ll put the blanket here in case you feel cold and want it.” Putting it down at the side of the berth.

“Thank you,” Drift said, looking at the medic and he couldn’t help but think that he was quite handsome. And perhaps the medic could keep his arm around him like that. Drift mentally shook his helm, ‘What am I thinking? He’d never go for gutter trash like me,’ he thought.

“You’re welcome,” Ratchet said lingering there, enjoying the feel of the speedster, before pulling out to bring the chair closer.

Now that he felt a bit more comfortable, Drift looked at Ratchet and told him about Wing and everything that happened on that planet. When he got to the part about Wing’s death, he trembled, trying to hold himself together to finish the story.

“Sounds pretty exciting,” Ratchet said standing up to stretch. “I’ll go get us some energon to refuel then I should see how the rest of my clinic is faring. Rest for awhile.”

Drift nodded his helm, tired from all the talking. He closed his optics and drifted back into recharge.

Ratchet smiled leaving to get the cubes of energon for them, and grinned as he imagined kissing the mech and shook his helm at his silliness. He came back setting the cube of medical grade down and opened the regular for himself, sipping.

Drift woke up again several hours later. He didn’t see Ratchet right away and wondered if maybe it was a dream. “Ratch....et....?” he called out

“Huh,” Ratchet said waking up from his nap in the chair. “I’m right here.” 

“Ratchet...” Drift said, seeing the medic now. “Not.... dream...”

“Not a dream, you’re safe,” Ratchet said. “Got you a cube of medical energon here if you feel up to it.”

“Can you help me up?” Drift asked. He thought he might be able to do it himself, but it would feel nice to have Ratchet put his arm around him.

“Of course,” Ratchet said coming over and slipping an arm behind Drift to lift him up, repositioning some of the pillows and the head of the berth. “There.” He opened the cube of medical energon, handing it to Drift.

Drift looked at Ratchet, forcing back his desire to snuggle closer to the medic or Primus-help-him, kiss him. He took the cube of energon, feeling his fingers brush against Ratchet’s fingers; a blush tinted his faceplates and he turned his helm away so the medic wouldn’t see it.

“You alright?” Ratchet asked. “Cold, too warm?”

“‘m alright....” Drift mumbled.

“Do you need help holding the cube or drinking it, I might have some straws,” Ratchet said.

Feeling his faceplates return to normal, Drift turned back to face Ratchet and took the energon cube. “Sorry,” he said

“It’s okay,” Ratchet said smiling to be able to see the mech’s handsome face again letting him alone to drink but watching from the chair.

Drift worked slowly through the energon cube. He told Ratchet about his first encounter with the Wreckers, then the incident with Lockdown, and what little he remembered about the Wreckers rescuing him.

“And here you are,” Ratchet said smiling.

“Is... has Springer’s mate brought over my swords?” Drift asked, looking about.

“She said you could have them when you were feeling better,” Ratchet said. “I can contact her if you’re feeling up to it.”

“I.... it belonged to Wing, the Great Sword,” Drift said. 

Ratchet nodded his helm. “So that’s why it is so important to you,” he said. “I’ll let her know to bring them.” ::Callista, Drift is ready for his swords now, I think::

::Of course, Ratchet. I will be there shortly,:: Callista answered as she turned to her mate to explain to him where she would be going.

“She’s on her way with your swords,” Ratchet said smiling.

Callista was at the clinic shortly after the conversation with Ratchet and she knocked on the door, holding all three swords in her hands.

"Come in Callista," Ratchet said. "Seems the one sword was from someone he knew."

“I kept them safe,” Callista said, smiling. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing better,” Ratchet said. “I’ve got the wires and lines repaired.”

“May I come back to see him?” Callista asked. “If he’s too weak, I do understand.”

“No it's fine," Ratchet said. "Go on back."

“Thanks,” Callista said heading into the back room. She looked at the mech on the berth, “Hello Drift. You are looking better already.”

"Thanks," Drift said smiling a bit.

“I brought your swords with me,” Callista said, lifting them slightly to show him. “There were only three there in the room that I could see.”

"That is all of them," Drift said. "The two short ones are mine. The Great Sword was Wing's."

“Hmm, well you’re in Ratchet’s care. You’ve got the best medic on Cybertron. He’ll get you back up and running and possibly better than before,” Callista said with a smile. 

“That is good to hear,” Drift said, thinking of the handsome mech.

Callista gently patted Drift on the arm. “I should go. You need your recharge. I just came to bring you your swords and see how you are doing.”

“Thanks again,” Drift said with a smile. Wondering how he had not become a part of this group, then he remembered the dead end.

Callista walked to Ratchet. “I won’t take up his energy, I know he should be resting. Good thing he’s got you looking after him,” she said, flashing him a smile as she walked to the door of his clinic.

“Good,” Ratchet said.

Drift pushed himself up carefully from the berth and swung his legs over the edge of the berth, focussing his vision on Wing’s Great Sword. He had to know if the sword was actually okay. It was the one thing he cherished that he couldn’t stand to see it get broken.

Ratchet heard the _beep, beep_ of an alarm and went to see what was making it. “Drift, you should be in the berth recharging,” he said moving to try and steer the mech in that direction.

“Just.... need to check...” Drift protested

“Check what?” Ratchet asked. If he could help and it would mean the handsome speedster resting he would help.

“Wing’s sword...” Drift said. 

“Ah, I will get it then so you can check. I assume it is the larger one,” he said. “Go sit on the berth and I will bring it to you so you can check.”

Drift obediently took a seat back on the berth, watching Ratchet. Ratchet picked up the large sword in his hands. ‘Rather large for Drift but somehow seems to fit him,’ he thought walking over. “Here you go, Drift.”

Drift took the sword in both hands, examining the entire length for scratches, cuts, dents or anything that wasn’t there before. It needed a good sharpening and polish, but that could wait until later, he noted. “It hasn’t taken any damage,” he said, handing it back to Ratchet to put away safely.

“Good so you will recharge some now?” Ratchet asked taking the sword to place it with the others. Drift sat there watching Ratchet’s back as the medic walked away from him. He turned to see the mech still sitting on the berth. “Get some rest.”

“Right. Of course, doc,” Drift said, smiling and swinging his legs back up onto the berth, only to notice that the blanket was all bunched up by his pedes.

Ratchet moved to pull up the blanket shivering but smiling at how he noticed Drift seemed to be watching him. ‘But what would he be watching with such an old mech as myself,’ he wondered.

Drift reached out and caught Ratchet’s forearm. Ratchet looked over at his patient. “Something the matter?” he asked.

Drift pulled Ratchet down by the forearm as he raised himself up on one elbow and kissed Ratchet on the lips. Ratchet pushed himself away breaking off the kiss.

Drift slumped back onto the berth. “Sorry,” he apologized quietly. 

“Me too. I'm just a medic doing his job,” Ratchet said.

“I'm tired,” Drift said, redirecting off the awkward topic, rolling as much as he could away from the mech of his desires and closing his optics.

“Recharge well,” Ratchet said and walked off. He smiled touching his lips thinking of the kiss.

* * *

A couple of days later, Drift had recovered enough to stand up and move around. He had gathered up his things, few as they were and was sitting in a corner on the floor attempting to ground himself and find his center. 

Finishing his meditative exercises and pushed himself up to his pedes. He stretched his legs, working the kinks out of the cables from sitting cross-legged for a long time. He groaned, feeling the kinks leaving his cables as he arched his back and stretched his arms as well. He moved his helm in a circle, smiling at the kricks and pops from his neck cables. 

Ratchet walked in carrying a box of long awaited supplies as Drift walked to the front of the clinic. “Hello doctor,” Drift greeted him.

“Good to see you're up and about,” Ratchet said putting the box down.

“How can I repay you for your services?” Drift asked, feeling indebted to him for saving his life, twice now.

“Take better care of yourself,” Ratchet said.

“I will try, but have you seen the state of this war?” Drift asked.

“Goes to prove you're doing good...so far.”

“Right. Well... thanks...” Drift said, bending his helm respectfully and then exiting the clinic.

Ratchet watched him go.


	3. Alternate/Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate/bonus chapter that breaks canon/our fanon :)

Drift pulled Ratchet down by the forearm as he raised himself up on one elbow and kissed Ratchet on the lips. Ratchet blinked at the kiss but returned it.

Drift broke the kiss, lingering near Ratchet’s faceplates though. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “Second chances and all.”

Ratchet blinked again. “Wha... what do you mean by that?” he asked.

“You gave me a second chance getting me out of the Dead End. Okay I made a poor choice and joined the Cons,” Drift said. “I got another chance from the Circle of Light. And now I have another chance to not let you get away.”

“Me... get away,” Ratchet said but smiled and touched Drift’s cheek. 

Drift wrapped both arms around Ratchet’s middle and pulled him so he was flush against the berth. Drift leaned over and buried his face in Ratchet’s torso against the glass pane. 

Ratchet looked down at the speedster rubbing his back. “You’re okay, kid,” he said.

“Kid?” Drift repeated, “You're not that old.” He looked up at Ratchet’s face. “I've come to realize something: I love you and I need you. And I think you need me.”

“Think I need you?” Ratchet said looking at the speedster.

“You work yourself too hard for others. The war’s making you cynical and cranky,” Drift said, sitting up. 

“Cranky, cynical,” Ratchet growled. “I am not cranky or cynical,” he finished, raising his voice.

Drift possibly should have shrunk back at the raised voice, but he slipped his arms around Ratchet and pulled the white-and-red medic into another kiss.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss as Drift slid a hand up the medic’s back, behind his neck. 

“What he needs is to go home and recharge after he refuels,” First Aid said smiling to see Ratchet seemingly enjoying himself. “But he doesn't take very good care of himself.”

Drift broke the kiss, surprised to hear the other medic’s voice. All the energon drained from his faceplates as he realized they had been caught. He didn't let go of Ratchet though. “I was.... just telling him that....” he said.

::Why did you have to interrupt us?:: Ratchet complained privately.

“Well the more low on recharge and fuel you get the grouchier you get,” First Aid said. “So I figured it was time to try and shoo you home, sir.”

“I have recharged and refueled,” Ratchet barked back.

“Yes recharged in the chair,” First Aid said. “Don’t forget you have class to teach tomorrow as well.”

Drift let go of Ratchet, watching the banter between the two medics. 

Ratchet grumbled. “Maybe have you teach it,” he said.

“We tried that before, Flutter says I make a mess of things,” First Aid replied and walked off before Ratchet could make another comment.

“You should go then,” Drift said. “I'm guessing you won't discharge me tonight, so I'll be here tomorrow.”

“Hmm alright,” Ratchet said slowly stepping back from the berth. He turned ready to head home, making sure Flutter got off since she had classes. First Aid would handle the late night shift.

Drift rested quietly, for the most part, taking his energon when First Aid brought it to him.

* * *

Ratchet came back later in the next cycle, rested and done with the classes he had to teach. His processor still thinking about what had happened the other day.

“Hey doc,” Drift said, seeing the medic enter the back area. 

“Hello,” Ratchet said looking at the speedster.

“How was your class?” the youngster asked.

“It was alright, I suppose,” Ratchet said. “How are you doing?” 

“Resting a lot. It's rather boring,” Drift said, smiling at the medic.

“Ah well. How can I make it less boring?” Ratchet asked.

“I think we were doing well before your assistant interrupted,” Drift grinned.

“Uh yes,” Ratchet said smiling. He did want to continue that but part of him reminded himself of the fact that Drift was a recovering patient.

Drift pushed himself off the berth, “He had me walking about after you left. Rebuilding my strength,” he said.

“That is good,” Ratchet said smiling. He watched the speedster, who was closing the gap between them. The medic smiled stepping closer to kiss the speedster.

Drift grinned into the kiss, thrilled that Ratchet had initiated this kiss. He wrapped a hand around the medic's waist, pressing their plating together.

Ratchet reached up touching the speedster’s finials. Drift mewled into Ratchet’s mouth at the touch to the sensitive parts. Ratchet grinned moving his hand away to touch the speedster’s face.

Drift took Ratchet’s free hand, he had heard all about medic hands being sensitive. He ran his thumb over the back of the red hand.

Ratchet moaned into the kiss at the touch to his sensitive hand.

Drift turned the hand over, running two fingers into the palm and signed 'sexy' in it.

‘Am not,’ Ratchet signed back.

Drift broke the kiss and put Ratchet’s fingers in his mouth, sucking on them and running his glossa around them making the medic groan. Drift pulled off Ratchet's fingers with a wet pop.

“You do know how to get to a sensitive section,” Ratchet said gasping.

“Ah good. Well I wouldn't want the other hand being left out,” Drift said, taking Ratchet's other hand. “It might be the bad hand if we leave it neglected.”

Ratchet blinked at him. Drift chuckled and licked the palm of the red hand. Ratchet moaned again.

Drift didn't focus a lot of attention on the hand, working his way up Ratchet's neck cables.

Ratchet groaned some more, as he felt his spike pressing against his panel wanting out.

Drift pressed his own interface panel against Ratchet’s panel, combining their heat as he rutted against the handsome medic.

Ratchet moaned and his interface panel popped open. Drift allowed his own interface panel to open as he snuck a hand between their bodies to grope the medic's spike.

“Drift,” Ratchet gasped at the hand on his spike.

“Yeah, Ratch?” Drift asked, grinning. “Before you start double-guessing yourself, you are my fantasy.”

“Why?” Ratchet asked but grinned dopily

“You're just the perfect mech. Why does anyone fall in love?” Drift asked. With that he dropped to his knees, looking up at the mech he admired for so long and started to lick the medic's spike. After several circles with his glossa around the tip, he slipped his mouth over the top. 

Ratchet groaned again at the stimulation. Drift took more of the spike down his intake, moaning to cause vibrations.

Ratchet reached down rubbing Drift’s head. The youngster pulled his helm back up, to lick the tip again.

Ratchet pulled back, kneeling down to kiss the mech, reaching to grasp Drift’s spike running his hands up and down it.

Drift fell into a split leg sitting position, closing his optics. He so rarely had a mech take interest in his spike.

Ratchet grinned slipping his hand to rub the outer nub slipping a finger into Drift’s valve. “What shall I do?” Ratchet whispered.

“Please frag me, Ra.... love,” Drift said, planting a kiss on the lovely chevron. 

Ratchet moaned at the kiss. “Very well,” he said. “lay down on your back. Want to be able to kiss you some more.”

Drift kicked his legs out from underneath him, laying down on his back on the floor. 

Ratchet leaned down kissing Drift before he thrust his spike into Drift’s valve, slow and gently.

Drift reached up and wrapped his arms loosely around Ratchet, moaning into their kiss. He couldn’t help the thoughts about how this felt so right

Ratchet pushed in deeper, licking Drift’s lips, enjoying how he tasted; Drift toyed with Ratchet’s glossa, pushing him back and then retreated back into his own mouth.

Ratchet chuckled thrusting his glossa in more as he groaned thrusting into his valve deeper and a bit harder.

Drift hiked his legs up for the medic, groaning and letting Ratchet claim his mouth.

Ratchet thrust in before his spike sprayed the speedster’s valve and played with his glossa. Then he pulled out collapsing on the floor as he rebooted.

Drift groaned, and rebooted quickly. He rolled onto hands and knees to check on Ratchet as the medic rebooted, laying down on his side to cuddle up.

Ratchet moaned coming back online. Drift watched him and kissed his cheek. “Mmm, that was wonderful, Ratchet,” the youngster purred.

“Yes, it was,” Ratchet said and returned the kiss. “Wouldn’t mind if you fragged me.”

Drift grinned and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees to straddle Ratchet. He sat back on his haunches first, stroking his own spike. Ratchet reached up stroking Drift’s spike as well. “Fill me up,” he said grinning.

Drift gasped, partly from the hand on his spike and partly never expecting to hear Ratchet talk dirty like that. He grinned down at the medic and slid two fingers into his valve to test and ready him. Ratchet gasped at the fingers. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Drift said, gently scissoring the fingers as he slid them in and out.

“You won’t hurt me,” Ratchet said.

Drift pulled his fingers out of Ratchet’s valve and licked them off, leaving the medic empty for a few moments.

Ratchet whimpered at the loss. Drift bent over and kissed Ratchet as he let his spike poke at Ratchet’s valve entrance. Ratchet moaned at the kiss and Drift pushed his spike inside.

Ratchet writhed and groaned at the spike inside him.

Drift tried to pin Ratchet down gently, as he pushed all the way to the top of Ratchet’s valve and then pulled almost out again to repeat it.

Ratchet moaned. ::More,:: he said.

Drift grinned and realizing the medic was sturdier than he was giving him credit for, the speedster picked up his pace and intensity of his thrusts, taking the medic harder and faster.

Ratchet groaned bucking his hips in time to Drift’s thrusts. Then he opened his chest plates, Drift looked down at the revealed spark and bit his lip as he opened his own chestplates to reveal his spark

Ratchet smiled seeing Drift’s spark and reached up almost touching it. Drift pressed their sparks together

Ratchet gasped, feeling the whirl as they merged their sparks.

Drift couldn’t control himself anymore times and with a few more thrusts, he spilled his transfluid inside Ratchet.

Ratchet smiled quite happy before he felt his overload hit him, his systems rebooting.

Drift pulled out and sat on his haunches again, watching the beautiful medic.

Ratchet rebooted and smiled at the mech. “That was wonderful,” he said.

Drift extended a hand to help Ratchet back up to his pedes. Ratchet accepted the hand.


End file.
